Drama Total History
by Kito 7590
Summary: Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que pasó lo de Isla Pahkitew, en esta ocasión 37 competidores antiguos más 3 nuevos viajarán alrededor del Mundo con retos basados en eventos históricos, con el fin de ganar 3 millones de dólares.
1. Prólogo

Se puede decir que en la industria de la tele-realidad Canadá no tiene grandes exponentes como su gran rival (Estados Unidos), pero tiene una franquicia que hizo que esta industria tan cruel hiciera que todos los focos que los programas de Estados Unidos 'Drama Total'

Todo inició en 2007 cuando se estrenó 'Isla del Drama', realizada en una isla llamada 'Campamento Wawanakwa' en el que el eterno anfitrión Chris McLean se encargó de hacer sudar y torturar a 22 adolescentes: Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dj, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Trent y Tyler de los cuales de entre todos ellos Owen terminaría ganando el premio final de 100,000 dólares. Owen decidió abandonar su premio con el fin de obtener un premio mayor de 1,000,000 de dólares. La búsqueda de este premio dio como resultado una nueva temporada titulada 'Luz Drama Acción' realizada en un viejo estudio de cine con los 14 competidores que estuvieron más cerca de conseguir el millón la temporada pasada: Beth, Bridgette, Dj, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen y Trent más tarde integrándose Courtney también. El ganador se decidió por votos y terminó siendo Duncan.

Ya en el años 2008, por la reunión de un programa televisivo se crearía una nueva temporada titulada 'Drama Total Gira Mundial' trayendo consigo a 15 competidores anteriores: Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dj, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Noah y Tyler, aunque para ponerle sabor al asunto hubo 2 nuevos competidores: Alejandro y Sierra, más tarde se integraría Blaineley. Hubo toda clase de retos y canciones en un viaje alrededor del mundo, Heather terminaría ganando. Tiempo después hubo renovaciones puesto que las pruebas regresarían a la antigua isla solo que esta se había vuelto un lugar totalmente tóxico y radiactivo, esta nueva temporada se titularía 'Drama Total La Venganza de la Isla' esta vez siendo 13 competidores totalmente nuevos: Anne María, B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci y Zoey. Cameron inesperadamente resultó el ganador de esta peligrosa temporada y Chris terminó en prisión.

Después de todo un año, la isla fue descontaminada y Chris salió de prisión, esto dándole la oportunidad de crear una nueva temporada titulada 'Drama Total Todos Estrellas' trayendo a 7 concursantes del elenco original: Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, y Sierra, más 7 del nuevo elenco: Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, y Zoey. Teniendo esta como temática Héroes vs Villanos. Zoey terminó ganando esta temporada pero en eso la isla acabó hundiéndose. Esta temporada tuvo una segunda parte titulada 'Drama Total Isla Pahkitew', esta trayendo a la 'tercera generación' de competidores: Amy, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Leonard, Max, Rodney, Sammy, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar y Topher. Esta se hizo en una nueva isla totalmente artificial siendo Sky la ganadora.

Cierto en 3 años pasaron todas esas cosas, pero ¿Qué paso con Drama Total, hoy? Bueno en 2010 la empresa no tuvo el éxito deseado con muchas de sus ideas así que en una conferencia a principios de 2011, el jefe de la compañía el Sr. Kith habló con Chris, el chef y Blaineley.

Sr Kith: Bueno dime más de tu idea Chris

Chris: Pmr pmr (tosió un poco para poder hablar mejor), bueno la idea principal era traer a todos los concursantes anteriores que han estado alguna vez en Drama Total, pero parte de ellos rechazó la propuesta aun cuan el premio es mayor

Sr Kith: Interesante, dime ¿va a ser en la isla?

Chris: No señor tengo planeado que sea nuevamente alrededor del Mundo, pero rememorando eventos históricos

Sr Kith: ¿Dices que los desafíos van a estar basados en hechos históricos como las guerras mundiales, inventos famosos y así?

Chris: Claro, aunque sin canto esta vez

Sr Kith: Bien…. Pero si tú quieres ser el presentador Blaineley debe ser competidora

Blaineley en ese momento sonrió sobre todo al ver como Chris estaba bastante enojado pero aguantando decir algo al respecto

Chris: Muy... bien.

Sr Kith: Bien si es alrededor del mundo usaremos esta vez un barco en lugar de un avión para evitar lo de la otra vez y no te preocupes por lugares que no se pueda entrar en barco hay algo para enviar a los concursantes allí

En ese momento el Sr Kith le mostró los planos del barco con esa 'cosa especial' que enviará a los concursantes a lugares que no puedan entrar barcos pero la cámara solo mostraba a Chris analizando los planes y sonreir

Chris: Esta excelente señor

Chef: Supongo que yo lo conduciré

Sr Kith: Una cosa más, dame la lista de los participantes

Chris: Bueno señor…. (sacó un papel), estos son:

Alejandro

Amy

B

Beardo

Beth

Blaineley

Brick

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dave

Dawn

Duncan

Ella

Eva

Ezekiel

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine

Jo

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sammy

Scott

Shawn

Sierra

Sky

Staci

Trent

Zoey

Sr. Kith: Mmm…. Asi que solo 37 aceptaron

Chris: Si señor

Sr Kith: Bueno con el fin de que sean 40, agrega a estos 3 chicos (le pasa a Chris, 3 hojas con información de 3 personas al momento desconocidas pero que no se distingue a ver su apariencia ni sus nombres), pueden parecer simples pero créeme van a agitar bastante las cosas

Chris: Entonces esta bien

En ese momento Chris, Chef y Blaineley se iban a ir de la habitación.

Sr Kith: Oh espera…. (Chris se detuvo)…. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Chris: Oh señor, se llama….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Drama Total History'

Fin. Bueno aquí termina el prólogo de la historia, la verdad me gustaría que me dieran su opinión acerca de los concursantes sobre mi redacción y cosas así. También sobre que puse a Heather y a Zoey como ganadoras, es que en mi país ellas ganaron y la verdad las prefiero a ellas que a Alejandro y a Mike, no sé ustedes pero conmigo es así. También les digo que no quiero dar fecha exacta de publicación ya que no soy alguien que realmente cumpla con ese tipo de cosas. Por último les pido que si les interesa en cada capítulo comenten sobre si les gustó o no, si necesito mejorar en algo, eso me impulsaría a seguir escribiéndolo, bueno eso es todo. Adiós.


	2. Una Nueva Temporada

Chris: ¡Sexta temporada! wow, nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, pero supongo que es lo que necesitamos para ir mejorando, en fin vean donde comenzaremos (la cámara se alejó mostrando que estaban en puerto y a cada rato estaban sonando sonidos de barco), en esta ocasión, ¡nnnnnnnn! (sonó un barco, y Chris cerró un ojo por el sonido, el cual era bastante fuerte)….. a diferencia de Gira Mundial, ¡nnnnnnnnnnnn! (sonó otra vez y Chris esta vez volteó a su lado derecho con una mirada molesta), ¡viajaremos en barco!, ¡nnnnnnnnn! (Chris esta vez cerró por un momento los dos ojos, y esta vez ya se había hartado), ¡oye!, ¿quieres callarte?, ¡intento presentar el programa! (resultó que era el Chef quien estaba haciendo esos ruidos molestos y se veía que estaba al timón de un barco con uniforme de capitán, además se estaba riendo).

El barco era enorme, básicamente parecía un crucero aunque literalmente parecía ser la unión de 3 clases de barcos: uno lujoso, uno más o menos, y otro pobre. También relucía

Chris: En fin, decidimos traer a la mayor parte de nuestros queridos concursantes pasados, exactamente a 19 concursantes de la primera generación, a 10 de la segunda generació de la tercera generación dando un total de….. ¡40 concursantes!

El Chef al escuchar eso se sorprendió un poco

Chef: ¿Sabes que sumando eso, en realidad da 37, no?

Chris: Estaba esperando que el público se diera cuenta de eso, solamente para dar un efecto sorpresa, ¿bien? (Chris dijo muy molesto)

Chris: Bueno, como ALGUIEN (dando mucho énfasis a esto, causando bastante enojo al Chef) ya arruinó la sorpresa, supongo que debo decirlo…. (aclarándose la garganta y poniendo una cara alegre de nuevo), este año, con el fin de agitar las cosas, habrán 3 nuevos concursantes, sin mencionar que los desafíos van a estar basados en hechos históricos, esta temporada parece que promete demasiado, espero que cumpla con sus expectativas, porque si no me despiden, en fin, estos es…..

…..

Drama…..

…

…..

Total…

…

…

History.

(INTRO)

Estaba otra vez en una vista panorámica del puerto en donde ellos estaban, hasta que la cámara se acercó a Chris.

Chris: En fin vamos a ir presentando a los concursantes en el respectivo orden de generación…. (en eso un taxi llegó)….. con ustedes… Beth.

Beth salió del taxi un tanto molesta hasta Chris.

Beth: ¿Me puedes explicar porque soy la primera en venir?

Chris: ¡Oye!, creí que no te molestaría, ya que también lo fuiste en Isla del Drama

Beth: Pero hubiera preferido que esta vez hubiera más gente

Chris: En fin, ¿sabes que eso no me importa, verdad? (Beth solo bajó la cabeza al suelo indicando tristeza, además se movió a otra parte)

Chris: (un tanto enojado) Como sea… (sonrió otra vez)…. La siguiente es….. Leshawna

Un taxi se aproximó y de allí salió Leshawna

Leshawna: Es increíble que esté aquí otra vez

Chris: Bueno…. ¿Qué se puede hacer?

Leshawna solo camino hacia atrás del anfitrión, pero un tanto alejada de Beth. Esta última estaba un poco triste por esto.

Chris: Después de ellas aquí el de las 'habilidades locas'…. Harold

Harold salió de otro taxi que acababa de venir y lo hizo haciendo unos movimientos ninja

Harold: Estoy muy seguro… esta temporada será mía

Chris: Eso lo veremos…

Harold fue abrazar a Leshawna, esta le correspondió al abrazo, Beth al ver esto se sintió triste, entonces sacó una foto de su novio; Brady. La abrazó bastante.

Chris: El siguiente es un concursante que hace mucho no participa, pero uno de los favoritos del público, con ustedes….. ¡Owen!

Owen salió de su taxi animado directamente para abrazar a Chris.

Owen: (abrazando a Chris) ¡Amigo hace mucho no te veía, estoy tan feliz de volver a participar!

Chris estaba casi asfixiándose cuando Owen lo soltó.

Chris: Si…. Claro….. (intentando volver a respirar) solo… ve por allá

Owen fue a donde estaban Harold y Leshawna, también saludándolos, ellos también estaban felices de verlo. Después de fue con Beth, la cual se alegró un poco al saber que a alguien le importaba.

Chris: Supongo entonces, que será aquí donde inicie la arena. Con ustedes la abeja reina….. ¡Heather!

Entonces la reina abeja salió de su taxi.

Heather: Así que solo ellos han llegado

Chris: Por el momento sí pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo llegarán más

Ella solo se fue a parar, estando apartada de cualquier concursante que al momento este en el puerto. Después de todo ya tenía conflictos con todos los presentes, tal vez uno menor con Owen y otro tal vez con Harold, pero Leshawna y Beth eran otra historia.

Chris: Para continuar…. Antes ustedes, una de las concursantes más polémicas del programa… Courtney

Courtney salió de su taxi con un expresión molesta en su cara.

Courtney: ¡Oye!... ¿Qué clase de presentación es esa?

Chris: ¿Qué puedo decir?... es cierto, ¿no?

El presentador lo dijo preguntándoselo a los concursantes que ya estaban. En efecto todos asintieron, solo provocando mayor enojo en Courtney, aunque por su cabeza tal vez pasaba '¿Cómo es posible todo esto?', 'yo solo quería ganar como todos ustedes'. Habrá que ver si aún habría polémica con respecto a ella, muy próximamente.

Chris: Y bueno…. Solo porque quiero ver arena resplandecer a mí alrededor…. Recién salido de prisión….. ¡Duncan!

Duncan salió de su taxi con una expresión indiferente.

Duncan: Sabes….. en realidad no sé si salí de prisión para obtener libertad o para entrar a una que por mucho es peor

Chris: (bastante molesto) ¡No creas que me he olvidado de lo que hiciste hace exactamente años! (obviamente refiriéndose a cuando Duncan destruyó su 'casita')

Duncan: Como sea McLean…..

Duncan fue a pararse junto a Courtney aunque ella simplemente intentó ignorarlo. Esto causó que Duncan bajara la mirada.

Chris: Y solamente para que la arena sea aún mayor de lo que ya es…. Gwen

Entonces la chica gótica salió de su taxi.

Gwen: Bueno aquí vamos de nuevo….

Chris: Gwen…. ¿Qué se siente ser una de las únicas competidoras en participar en 5 temporadas?

Gwen: Eso la verdad….. (se quedó mirando al cielo un pequeño momento, para luego poner otra vez su típica cara inexpresiva)… no es de mi interés. Solo volví para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes.

Chris: Bueno si eso es lo que quieres…. Allí está tu novio Duncan…

Gwen: ¡El ya no es mi novio! (lo dijo con cierta furia)

Chris: …. Y Courtney

Ella simplemente se fue a parar al lado de Leshawna, sonriendo por lograr volverse a ver después de mucho tiempo. A la vez de cruzar miradas asesinas con Heather, y Courtney

Chris: Entonces el siguiente es el concursante número NUEVE…. Trent

Él ya había salido de su taxi también un poco enojado con el presentador

Trent: Amigo…. ¿era necesario resaltar que era el número 9?

Chris: Sí que lo era…

Trent: Ni siquiera habías dicho el número de los demás concursantes

Chris: Eso no es importante… (lo dijo con el sadismo que lo caracteriza y después cerro los ojos y con el pulgar señalo hacia atrás)… ahora ve con los demás, tenemos muchos concursantes que presentar.

Trent entonces fue junto a los demás a pesar de que ningún lado parecía el indicado, decidió arriesgar e ir junto a Gwen

Trent: Oh….. ¡hola!... Gwen

Gwen: Si…. Ha pasado un….. tiempo

Se notaba bastante que los dos estaban nerviosos al hablar con el otro.

Chris: Como iba diciendo…. La siguiente es probablemente la pelirroja más loca en la historia de Drama Total… después de Scarlett claro… con ustedes…. Izzy

Izzy salió de su taxi saludando a todos y también a las cámaras. Después solamente fue directo a Owen dando varios saltos casi típicos de ninja para darle un abrazo

Harold: Por favor… yo también pude haber hecho eso, pero no quise

Gwen: Claro, claro

Chris: Bueno… el siguiente es ¡Noah!

Entonces Noah salió de su taxi

Noah: Bien, otra vez aquí…. Una competencia en la nunca llego ni remotamente lejos y mi único compañero de verdad tiene una loca novia psicópata

Chris: ¡Esa es la actitud, amigo! (Noah solo rodó los ojos y fue caminando a donde estaba Owen e Izzy)

Chris: Bueno demos paso a las mejores amigas que han entrado al programa…. Katie y…. Sadie

Katie y Sadie salieron de su taxi casi al unísono

Sadie: ¿Escuchaste Katie?, ¡al fin somos nosotras!

Katie: ¡Siiiii, lo sé!

Solo se rieron y fueron con el resto.

Chris: Bueno…. ustedes son las únicas junto a Eva, que no han concursado desde la primera temporada… (en eso un nuevo taxi llegó)… y hablando de la reina de Roma

Eva: ¡Yo no soy ninguna princesa!, ¿entendiste?

Chris: Dije reina… no princesa… sabes que… solo ve y espera a los demás

Eva probablemente volvía para recobrar cuentas pendientes

Chris: Con ustedes Ezekiel…

Todos los demás: ¡¿Ezekiel?!

Obviamente después de todo lo que habían pasado, era imposible ver a Ezekiel y no sentirse asustado. Pero esta vez no parecía estar salvaje. Parecía estar normal de nuevo

Ezekiel: Hola a todos... (se acercó a los demás concursantes pero esta vez se alejaron de él)

Chris: Por si se lo preguntan… (caminó más cerca de Ezekiel y le tocó el hombro)… me vi obligado gracias a una demanda de sus padres a rescatarlo, rehabilitarlo físicamente y psicológicamente y darle otra oportunidad (esto último lo dijo con cierto enojo).

Ezekiel solo fue y sentó en el suelo alejado de los demás concursantes.

Chris: Como sea… el siguiente es ¡Cody!

De un taxi salió Cody aunque acompañado de Sierra

Chris: …Oh… y Sierra

Cody: Hola Chris

Sierra: ¡Hola Chris!… ¡es increíble estar de nuevo¡

Chris: Si si, claro, pero te lo advierto (poniendo su dedo en la nariz de Sierra)… si llegas a destruir este barco te juro que...

Sierra: No importa… esta vez no pasará nada….

Chris: Eso quiero creer… (Sierra solo dejó escapar una sonrisa y a la vez frotándose la nuca, después ella y Cody se dirigieron a los demás)

Chris: Es entonces cuando vamos al siguiente participante…. ¡Alejandro!

El chico español salió de su taxi con su sonrisa, sacándole una también a Heather

Alejandro: Vaya, vaya, ¿Cómo estas Heather?

Alejandro fue directamente a donde estaba Heather para darle un beso. Heather solo lo apartó después de eso y fue a encaminarse hacia otro lado, el chico español solo rió ante eso, causando que Heather se sonrojara.

Chris: La siguiente es una con concursante que…. a….. (sacó un papel de su bolsa y lo empezó a leer)…. Concursa por méritos propios… (dio vuelta al papel) y no porque me obligaron…. Aquí está… Blaineley

Blaineley salió de su taxi dando besos por todas partes

Heather: Vaya…. Que entrada tan… tú

Blaineley: Y tú sigues siendo tan Heather.

Entre las 2 se cruzaron miradas asesinas. Aun entre los concursantes que ya estaban, había tensión por todas partes, no había ningún espacio sin un poco de tensión. Entre esto variaba… había por relaciones amorosas, por enemistades básicas, por simple soledad, en fin eran pocos los felices. Eso que aún faltan 21 concursantes que presentar.

Chris: Hemos terminado con este elenco, asi que… vamos con el siguien… ¡aaahh!... ¿cu-cuando llegaste aquí?

Se asustó debido a que cierta chica de repente apareció a su lado

Dawn: Desde que anunciaste a esa chica… Blaineley

Chris: Eso no importa…. ¿sabes que no seguías tú, verdad?

Dawn: Eso no importa, además veo que tu aura está muy tóxica y corrupta como siempre, Chris

Ella dijo eso, obviamente, en primer lugar, haciendo referencia a la respuesta que Chris le había dado, causando cierto enojo al presentador. Antes de que dijera algo más, ella solo se fue a sentar al lado de sus nuevos compañeros.

Chris: Ahora… el que realmente debía salir ahorita Scott

El chico de la granja salió de su taxi con su siempre mirada de confianza.

Scott: Vaya vaya, así que he regresado

Chris: Eres el segundo mejor de los de la segunda generación, tenías que estar

Scott: ¿El segundo?

Chris: ¡Sí!, porque él o mejor dicho la mejor de esa generación, ahí viene… junto con su novio…. Estos son…. ¡Zoey y Mike!

La pareja salió de su taxi

Mike: ¡Hola Chris!

Zoey: Es bueno volver a ver caras… conocidas (esto ultimo lo dijo refiriéndose a Scott)

Chris: ¿Qué se siente ser la última pareja en llegar a una final?

Scott: Oh ¡por favor!, si solo llegan lejos por que se tienen el uno al otro

Zoey: Solo estas celoso porque yo siempre he sido la que te ha eliminado

Scott: ¡Esta vez será diferente!, yo te eliminaré a ti (señalando a Zoey), y otra vez a ti (señalando a Mike)

Mike: ¡Eso lo veremos!

Los 3 simplemente fueron en lados opuestos, Scott fue junto a Courtney pero ella no le hizo caso

Chris: La siguiente es Jo

Chris: Los siguientes son los finalistas de esta misma generación…. Cameron y Lightning

Tanto el deportista como el chico burbuja salieron de su taxi.

Cameron: ¿Por qué teníamos que ir en el mismo taxi?

Chris: Emm… ¿Por qué… quería?

Lightning: Eso no es importante, ¡no importa el orden en que entre, seré el último en salir!

Chris: Hablando de entradas… aquí viene Jo

Entonces Jo salió de su taxi

Jo: Pfff… pensé que no tendría ninguna molestia para ganar

Lightning: ¿Qué… te refieres a mí?

Jo: Noooo… (lo dijo rodando los ojos y con sarcasmo)

Los 3 se dirigieron a donde estaba la multitud. Cameron saludó a sus viejos amigos Gwen, Mike y Zoey. Lightning se puso a hacer una que otra sentadilla. Mientras Jo iba a hacer lo mismo pero en eso chocó con Eva.

Jo: ¡Oye!, ¿Qué no viste que iba pasando?

Eva: ¿Qué no viste que yo ya estaba aquí?

Entre las 2 se cruzaron miradas asesinas.

Chris: Ahora saluden todos al militar Brickhouse McArthur

Brick sale de su taxi

Brick: ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están compañeros?

Alejandro: A ti que te importa

Zoey: Muy bien

Cameron: He estado mejor

Chris: Pues bueno… ¡a nadie le importa!, solo ve con los demás

Brick se asustó un poco cuando Chris lo de que a nadie le importa

Brick: E-eh…. ¡si señor! (se fue corriendo a donde estaban sus compañeros)

En eso otro taxi llegó y de allí salió…

Chris: ¡B!

El chico silencioso solo levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación

Chris: ¡Y por último…. Staci, la parlanchina!

Staci salió de su taxi un poco molesta

Staci: ¡Oye!, ¿enserio así me conoce la gente?

Sierra: Pues… en realidad si (la fanática loca respondió con seguridad)

Staci: ¡No puede ser!

Chris: Quiere decir que te has ganado mala fama… ahora ve junto a los demás

Staci fue triste al lado de Sierra y Cody, la fanática intentó consolarlo

Chris: ¡Con esto finalizamos con los concursantes de la segunda generación!... ahora vamos con los anteriores concursantes que participaron en Isla Pahkitew…. Primero la ganadora de esta… Sky

Sky salió de su taxi

Sky: Dime Chris… ¿Dave va a particpar?

Chris: No….

Esta respuesta causó que Sky suspirara en de allí vino un taxi y de él salió Dave

Chris: … ahora sí

Dave estaba bastante enojado mientras que Sky estaba muy angustiada

Sky: Ho-hola… Dave

El solo la ignoró y pasó junto a los demás, Sky hizo lo mismo pero fueron en direcciones opuestas. Chris estaba analizando la situación.

Chris: Muy interesante… la siguiente es… (una chica con vestido rosado salió de su taxi y la expresión de Chris cambió a una de enojo)… Ella

Ella: Oh… ¡me alegra tanto de estar aquí!

Chris: Ten en cuenta que solo estas porque debía invitar a todos los concursantes

Ella: Bueno… pero aun asi estoy aquí

Chris: Solo ve con tus compañeros…

La princesa de cuentos de hadas se fue y por alguna extraña razón fue junto a donde estaba Dawn

Chris: Como sea… la siguiente es Jasmine

La chica australiana salió de su taxi

Jasmine: Dime… ¿ya vino Shawn?

Chris: Ahorita lo hace

Efectivamente un nuevo taxi llegó y el chico obsesionado con los zombis salió de allí

Shawn: Lo bueno de ir en barco es que los zombis no pueden nadar… lo malo es que con uno que haya, estamos fritos

Chris: Lo que digas… (rodó los ojos)… solo vayan con los demás

Entonces la pareja fue junto a los demás. Cuando un nuevo taxi llegó.

Chris: Las siguientes son las gemelas… Amy y Samey

Sammy: Emm… es Sammy

Amy: Todos sabemos que eso no es cierto

Chris: Concuerdo contigo Amy (esto causó tristeza en Sammy) ahora vayan con los demás

Tanto la gemela buena como la gemela mala fueron junto a los demás, Sammy fue junto a sus amigos Jasmine y Shawn. Amy también fue con ella, pero solo se sentó mirando a la nada.

Chris: ¡Y por último, la caja se sonidos humana…. Beardo!

Beardo solo salió de su taxi haciendo su propia música de presentacióny simplemente fue junto a sus compañeros.

Chris: ¡Con esto… los concursantes de las 3 primeras generaciones ya están!

Sky: ¿Eso quiere decir que seremos solo nosotros 37?

Chris: No en realidad… (esto causó un poco de duda en la mayoría de concursantes)… esta vez traemos a 3 nuevos concursantes para mejorar las cosas.

Un nuevo taxi ha llegado, de este salió un chico más o menos de la altura de Alejandro con cabello rojo, parecido al tono de Zoey pero en estilo, más parecido al de Jo. Tenía barba parecida a la de Chris. Tenía una chaqueta de color marrón y por dentro una camiseta blanca. Usaba pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos blancos. Además de tener piel un poco oscura. También usaba lentes oscuros.

Chris: El primero de ellos es… ¡Charles!

Entonces Charles se quitó sus lentes, analizando la competencia

Charles: Interesante…

Simplemente se fue a parar junto a los demás aunque bastante apartado de los demás.

Después de eso, salió, posiblemente a patadas otro chico. Con cabello marrón, con un estilo parecido al de Shawn. Vestía una remera azul con pantalones de color azul pero con partes blancas. Además de usar zapatos de color rojo y tener una altura poco más alta que Dawn.

Chico: ¡Awww!, ¡Eso dolió!

Otro chico salió del taxi. Este era bastante parecido a José (el hermano de Alejandro). La única diferencia resaltante era que era más bajo pero más alto que el chico anterior y el estilo de peinado se parecía más al de Mal solo que no cubría realmente su ojo.

Chico #2: No es como si me importara hermanito

Chris: Y por último pero bien último…. ¡Orlando y Rolando!

Rolando: Solo terminemos con esto

Entonces ambos hermanos fueron junto a los demás pero no tan alejados como lo estaban Lightning, Jo y Charles.

Chris: Como ustedes sabrán en esta temporada, viajaremos alrededor del mundo con retos basados en hechos históricos, pero primero les daré un pequeño recorrido sobre nuestra 'nave'

Entonces una pequeña parte del barco se abrió ayudando a que tanto el anfitrión y los 40 concursantes subieran.

En primer lugar lo hicieron a una zona que básicamente solo habían diferentes provisiones y cosas así.

Chris: Esta es la zona de carga… en donde estará el equipo perdedor después de un desafío

Los competidores solo se quedaron viendo donde probablemente estarían al menos una vez. Después de eso viajaron a una parte del barco que era como una cubierta normal pero que a cada lado habían varias habitaciones.

Chris: Por hoy… todos van a estar aquí, pero normalmente… será el lugar donde los otros 2 equipos perdedores pero que no van a eliminar a nadie van a estar… a este lado el tercer lugar (su lado derecho pero para nuestro lado izquierdo)… y a este el segundo lugar (su lado izquierdo pero nuestro lado derecho)

Cameron: ¿Eso quiere decir que van a haber 4 equipos?

Chris: Efectivamente… por lo pronto síganme

De allí fueron a un comedor que básicamente era igualito al Spa Hotel de la quinta temporada mientras personajes como Courtney, Heather, Sky, Jo, Lightning, Blaineley estaban viendo algunas habitaciones.

Chris: Este… será el lugar donde el equipo ganador estará después de ganar un desafío… (la cámara cambió al confesionario)… por si se lo preguntan hay un confesionario que es lo que conecta cada clase.

De allí todos estaban de vuelta en la clase económica.

Chris: En este momento nos dirigimos a Ucrania para nuestro primer desafío…

Harold: Emm… ¿pero cómo van a estar conformados los equipos?

Chris: Excelente pregunta Harold… pues los 4 ganadores del siguiente desafío tendrán el derecho a elegir el nombre de sus equipos y sus integrantes.

Todos los concursantes pasaron entonces a verse entre sí. Pero entonces el barco partió dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su nuevo destino mientras algunos concursantes veían bastante emocionados como el barco se movía.

Chris: Nos dirijimos a un nuevo destino, ¡Ucrania!, ¿Cuál será el evento histórico al que haremos referencia?, ¿Quiénes serán los que van a ganar el reto?, o más importante aún… ¿Cómo quedarán conformados los equipos? Descúbranlo la próxima vez en…

Drama…

Total…

History.

Fin. Bueno entonces este es en sí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenta porque así me dan apoyo para continuar. También quiero saber qué clase de sub-tramas meteré en la historia y si alguno acierta quienes ganarán el desafío y a quienes elegirían. Eso es todo nos vemos la próxima.


	3. Venganza en Chernobyl

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el dueño de la serie de Drama Total ni de ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo soy un fan que disfruta de crear contenido de esta serie y compartirla con el Mundo.

* * *

Chris: En el anterior capítulo de Drama Total History… hemos presentado a todos y cada uno de los concursantes que participarán en esta temporada. Los 19 concursantes de la primera generación, seguro estaban orgullosos de venir por otra temporada más, jejeje. Los 10 de la Segunda generación también estuvieron bien. Mientras que los de la tercera generación… veamos como lo hacen. Y respecto a los nuevos… son solo 3 asi que no importan. En fin, nos dirigimos hacia Ucrania para nuestro primer desafio, en el que los ganadores elegirán sus respectivos equipos, ¿Quiénes ganarán?, ¿como se conformarán los equipos?. Descúbranlo en el siguiente…

…

Drama…

…

Total…

…

History.

* * *

INTRO

* * *

Era un hermoso atardecer en medio del océano Atlántico, el sol brillaba, el agua fluía y todos los concursantes estaban hablando entre sí abarcando sus objetivos. Entre ellos estaban Heather y Alejandro.

Alejandro: Dime… ¿Qué opinas de la competencia?

Heather: Lo mismo de siempre, no hay nada que debería sorprendernos

Lo dijo con cierta seguridad, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Heather: Aunque… esos chicos nuevos… podrían ser un problema.

Alejandro: Se irán rápido, te lo aseguro, en especial ese tal Charles que apenas dijo una palabra.

Mientras Alejandro decía esto no se imaginaba que el pelirrojo del que él estaba hablando lo estaba escuchando a lo lejos.

Charles: Grave error…

* * *

Las gemelas rubias también estaban teniendo una conversación entre ellas.

Amy: Escucha… esta vez no lo arruines, si tú tienes la culpa de la derrota, es porque tú la tienes, ¿entendiste, Samey?

Sammy: (bostezo)… si…

Amy: Bien… ahora tráeme comida

La gemela buena, fue hasta donde estaba la comida, allí se encontró con sus amigos Jasmine y Shawn.

Jasmine: ¡Oh, Samey!, ¿Cómo has estado?

Sammy: He estado mejor

Shawn: Mientras no seas un zombi, estás bien

Sammy: Si… ¿y cómo va todo entre ustedes?

Jasmine: Todo muy bien… ¿y tu como vas con tu hermana?

Sammy: Igual que siempre

Jasmine: Oh… lo siento…

Sammy: No te preocupes… ya estoy acostumbrada.

La gemela buena se conformó con agarrar un pequeño plato lleno de frutas. Paralela a esta última conversación, los 'nuevos' hermanos también conversaban.

Roland: Si quieres durar, 'tal vez' hasta la final contra mí, deberás seguir todas mis órdenes hermanito

Orlando: No me trates como si fuera pequeño, eres apenas un año…

Roland: …Y 2 meses…

Orlando: (un poco angustiado)… y 2 meses… (con cara normal)… mayor que yo. ¿Y que me dice que no me traicionarás como la otra vez.

Roland: La otra vez no tenías razón para seguir más adelante.

Orlando: ¡No me salgas con tus estúpidas excusas ahora!, para que sepas yo vine a este show para independizarme de ti

Roland: No seas ridículo, nunca has hecho algo bueno que no sea porque yo te ayudé, ahora… ¡traeme frutas!

Orlando simplemente se fue bastante enojado por la frutas de su hermano mayor.

* * *

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Orlando: ¡Aaarrgghh!, ¡Roland es simplemente molesto!, (ya más tranquilo), ojalá estemos en diferentes equipos, aunque con la suerte que tengo… seguro seré el primer eliminado

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

* * *

Mientras Orlando con bastante enojo sin darse cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba, Sammy también se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos, en esos los dos chocaron y las frutas se cayeron del plato de Sammy.

Orlando: ¡Oh no!, (mientras recogía las frutas) lo siento… lo siento… lo siento.

Sammy sabía que la había liado, ¿habrá Amy visto eso?. Si eso hubiera pasado seguro diría que era muy torpe como siempre decía, aunque eso no la afectaría. Había un chico que estando bastante preocupado recogía las frutas que habían tirado, seguro era porque simplemente no la había visto y si lo hacía pensaría que era Amy.

Orlando. Tómalas… (le mostró las frutas que había recogido con sus 2 manos y con una sonrisa para intentar esconder su preocupación por haber quedado mal frente a una chica)

Sammy: Gracias…

Los 2 estaban bastantes sonrojados sin siquiera poder dirigirse la mirada, pero obviamente esto no podía quedar así, alguien tenía que romper el hielo.

Samey: Oye… tu… ¿eres el chico nuevo, no?

El chico con cabello castaño había recibido una pregunta, tenía que responderla.

Orlando: Si… no exactamente nuevo en esto de Drama Total, pero si en esta saga original.

Sammy: Espero que tengas buena suerte…

Orlando: Si… yo también…

Ambos se levantaron y fueron por sus respectivos lados, iban pensando que había ocurrido, ni siquiera sabían el nombre del otro, no se les había ocurrido preguntar. ¿Había sido mala o buena suerte este encuentro?. Había sido algo raro, pero ellos saben que este no será su primer encuentro.

* * *

También en otro lado del barco estaban B y Dawn, ella estaba meditando, dejando que la brisa del aire que la combinación entre viento y agua arrastrara. Su amigo B como siempre estaba callado, intentando averiguar con su cabeza en que podría servir a su equipo y que ojalá tanto su amiga y él estén alejados de Scott, el hombre que había causado su eliminación hace algunas temporadas.

Ella, la chica del cuento de hadas, se había acercado a la lectora de auras.

Ella: ¿Tú eres Dawn?

Dawn: Hemm… ¿Si?

Ella: ¡Oh, genial!, solo quería decirte que soy una gran admiradora tuya

Dawn: ¿Enserio?

Ella: ¡Si!... tu gran conexión con los animales me parece bastante genial

Dawn: Interesante… yo siempre creí que la gente me consideraba rara

Ella: La gente también piensa eso de mí, pero no me afecta

Dawn: Gracias Ella, siento que eres una persona muy sincera, te deseo suerte en la competencia

Ella: Suerte para ti también, espero que estemos en el mismo equipo

Este encuentro entre 2 personas que en cuanto a 'habilidades' se parecían mucho era bastante interesante. ¿Cómo funcionarían las 2 en el mismo equipo?, habrá que verlo.

* * *

Scott, sin embargo estaba viendo detenidamente a Courtney, esa chica con la que había mantenido una relación 'duradera' en la anterior temporada donde compitieron.

* * *

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Scott: No se si quiero otra vez algo con ella, digo… mejor debería concentrarme en Zoey, ella me ha eliminado las 2 veces que he competido, si estamos en el mismo equipo perderemos y ella se irá, pan comido.

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

* * *

Courtney seguía… confundida. Duncan la había traicionado y Scott simplemente la dejó por hacer una lista. Estaba viendo a Mike y a Zoey convivir, obviamente eran el uno para el otro, ¿Por qué ella no lo era con nadie? En la temporada pasada, todos se habían enojado con ella simplemente por hacer una lista, aun cuando otras personas han hecho cosas peores y de inmediato las perdonan. A veces ni el más listo, ni el más apto puede predecir estas cosas.

* * *

Duncan en ese momento se estaba acercando a donde estaban Mike, Zoey y Cameron.

Duncan: ¡Hola chicos!

Zoey: Hey, Duncan

Duncan: Dime… tu ya superaste tu condición… ¿Mike?

Mike: Si… soy enteramente Mike

Duncan: Si… tu personalidad malvada…

Mike: ¿Por qué, te asustaba?

Duncan: ¿Qué?, no… ¡solo quería saber!

Mike: Claro…

Cameron: Ahora ya ni siquiera tiene alguna otra personalidad, literalmente ahora solo es Mike

Duncan: Somos de los únicos que han llegado a al menos una final, ¿saben que raro se siente eso?

Cameron: Si…

Zoey: Si…

Mike: No…

Duncan: Lo dices solamente porque tú no has ganado

Mike: Tal vez lo haga en esta

Duncan: Ya veremos…

¿Era una amenaza? Mike no lo tomaba así, Zoey y Cameron tampoco. ¿Pero como lo tomaba Duncan?, quizá solo quería sentirse fuerte para lo que venía.

Duncan: Hola… Gwen

Gwen: (bostezo)… ¿Qué quieres?

Duncan: Solo quería saber si estabas bien…

Gwen: Pues estoy bien y lo estaría mejor si me dejaras sola

Duncan: Ok, solo… me iré

* * *

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Gwen: Todavía tengo varias misiones pendientes que debo cumplir aquí, pero ninguna de ellas incluye a Duncan, así que… será mejor que no moleste

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

* * *

¿Incluía eso a Trent?, seguro él es de los personajes que menos han durado en la competencia, pero tiene varias fanáticas. No se sabe si es por lástima, pero las tiene. Incluso uno de sus mayores 'rivales' en el pasado ha convivido con él.

Cody: Y dime… ¿estás muy mal?

Trent: He intentado superar eso, quedó mucho tiempo atrás… aunque… debo admitir que quise estar en tu lugar en ese momento en él que golpeaste a Duncan

Sierra: Si… eso fue increíble

Trent, por alguna razón, no había notado la presencia de Sierra en el lugar, era algo extraño, ¿realmente estaba tan despistado?

* * *

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Cody: Por si se lo preguntan… si… he estado saliendo con Sierra… no está tan loca cuando la conoces mejor como todo el mundo piensa

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

* * *

Unos verdaderos chicos solitarios eran Beardo y Beth. Beardo apenas estuvo en una competencia la temporada pasada, así que no hizo muchos amigos. Beth sin embargo, sí que hizo amigos, pero una en especial (Lindsay), no está en esta temporada, probablemente ella solo está por haber sido una finalista.

Brick y Jo posiblemente seguirán siendo los típicos rivales que fueron e algunas temporadas. Incluso Lightning puede ser una molestia para ella. En cambio Eva… parecía tener una personalidad bastante parecida a la de Jo.

* * *

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Jo y Eva: Esa chica…

Jo: …Eva…

Eva: …Jo…

Jo: …se ve más inteligente…

Eva: …que ese deportista o ese del ejército…,

Jo: …aunque obviamente…

Eva: …no es mejor…

Jo y Eva: …que yo.

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

* * *

Harold y Leshawna era otra de esas 'extrañas' relaciones que siguen a flote después de bastante tiempo. A diferencia de otras como Dave y Sky, que por una ridiculez se separaron. En este momento Dave solo se concentraba en dar miradas asesinas hacia Sky, la cual se sentía culpable

* * *

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Sky: No crean que voy a volver con Dave en esta temporada, solo vine a ganar otra vez

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

* * *

De allí la cámara enfocó a la cara de Staci, mientras hablaba.

Staci: Sé que tanto tú como yo sabemos que tanto la primera como la última vez que competimos aunque yo solo he competido una vez, entonces por eso pensé que podríamos hacer una alianza

Al parecer le estaba hablando a Ezekiel, el considerado por muchos, peor concursante de la historia de Drama Total.

Ezekiel: Escucha… ¿enserio crees que así llegaremos a la final?

Staci: Hemm… pues… ¿¡si!?

Ezekiel: Te digo un consejo… será mejor que no peques de confianza, gracias a eso terminé en un estado deplorable la última vez, pero si estamos en un mismo equipo, con gusto haré una alianza

* * *

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Staci: ¿Pecar de confianza?, ¿Yo?, ¿Cuándo yo he hecho eso?

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

* * *

En otro lado del barco, Izzy se había encontrado con Owen y Noah

Izzy: ¡Hola!, gran O

Owen: ¡Izzy!, nos da gusto verte

Noah: No me cuentes en esto

Entonces Owen abrazó a Izzy mientras los 2 sonreían y Noah solo miraba hacia otro lado

* * *

Las mejores amigas Sadie y Katie también estaban conversando sobre diversas 'estrategias'

Sadie: Amiga... ¿crees que esta vez lograremos ganar?

Katie: Solo hemos participado una vez, tenemos la ventaja de que no nos conocen

Sadie: ¡Cierto!, ¡esta vez, lo vamos a lograr!

Katie: ¡Lo se!

Y entonces se tomaron de las manos saltando y gritando lo que incomodó a todos los demás.

* * *

De repente el barco se paró y Chris mandó a todos que se dirigieron hacia la el lugar de carga, no sabían porque, puesto que allí no era posible que se bajaran, aunque conociendo al sádico presentador simplemente se fueron a donde él les indicaba. Allí había una gran cosa que no se alcanzaba a ver debido a que estaba cubierta con un gran cortina.

Chris: Seguro se preguntarán... ¿que están haciendo aquí?...

Todos los demás movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Chris: Bueno... es hora... de presentarles... la gran... (agarró la cortina que tapaba la cosa lista para quitarla), ¡Tirachinas de la Vergüenza!

En ese momento un gigantesco tirachinas, asombró a la gran mayoría de las personas presentes, no tenía un diseño sorprendente, tenía el aspecto normal de uno y la tira elástica era de color rojo.

Harold: ¿Dijiste de la vergüenza?

Chris: En efecto... Harold, usaremos esto para deshacernos de los eliminados cada vez que haya eliminación

Esto era bastante interesante, pero aun no contestaba la pregunta de muchos, porque Chris siempre presentaba estas cosas la primera vez que haya eliminación, ¿será que se avecina la primera de todas?

Chris: Como sabrán... no es posible llegar a Ucrania por agua, técnicamente hablando... así que usaremos no solo ahora, sino todas las veces que sea necesario.

Con esto las dudas de muchos quedaron aclaradas. Por si se lo preguntan ahorita estaban cerca de las costas de Polonia, y aunque hay millones de kilómetros desde Polonia hasta Ucrania, ya hemos visto cosas más raras antes.

Chris: Quiero que todos entre... (en ese momento aparecieron 2 gigantescas pelotas, una rosa y otra azul, la cuales por un lado se abrieron)... aquí

Alejandro: ¿Estas seguro que cabremos todos allí?

Chris: No es mi problemas si no lo hacen

Los hombres entraron en la azul y las mujeres en el rosa. A excepción de Gwen y Jasmine.

Jasmine: Hemm... ¿estas seguro que debemos entrar allí?

Chris: Tienen que hacerlo

Gwen: ¡No estaré aquí por quinta vez para soportar esto!

Chris: (bostezo)... debí imaginarlo... ¡Chef!

El Chef entonces se fue corriendo para atraparlas, Jasmine y Gwen intentaron correr pero el ex-militar pudo atraparlas y arrojarlas dentro de las bolas.

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Gwen: Al parecer, ese demente sigue igual que siempre

Jasmine: Creo que cuando yo ni siquiera cabía, pero a Chris no le importa eso

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

En efecto, hubo muy poco espacio, por lo que el aire era escaso, algo que el presentador gustaba de ver. Cuando las 2 bolas estaban dentro, Chris tomó un control.

Chris: Espero que estén listos y sino pues no me importa...

Típico de él.

Chris: 3... 2... 1... y...

Con esto Chris le dió más potencia para que esto diera con fuerza.

Chris: ...¡AHORA!

Y entonces el tirachinas disparó con bastante potencial las 2 bolas, desde dentro de estas se escuchaban satisfactorios gritos de los concursantes que eran los favoritos de Chris.

De repente cayeron al suelo, pero fueron rebotando hasta llegar a un extraño lugar donde las bolas se abrieron y varios de ellos salieron mareados o vomitando.

* * *

Gwen y Jasmine fueron la primeras en salir de la de las chicas, dando gracias por estar afuera por fin. Amy empujó a Sammy para que le abriera paso. Heather hizo lo mismo con Blaineley, recordando la pequeña rivalidad que ellos tenían. Eva y Jo salieron empujándose entre sí. Beth y Staci caminaron mareadas encima de ellas, lo que de inmediato las enojó, fueron tras ellas pero Sadie y Katie las interrumpieron cayendo encima de ellas. Leshawna, Ella y Courtney también salieron tambaliándose de la bola. Dawn, Izzy y Sky no parecían afectadas por esto. Aunque por el contrario, Sierra y Zoey fueron a buscar a sus novios.

* * *

Los hombres también resultaron afectados. Duncan empujó a Harold y Roland empujó a Orlando, ambos aún estando molestos por la actitud de los demás. Mike fue corriendo hacia donde está Zoey. Mareados salieron Owen, Cody, Scott, Noah, Trent, Brick, y Ezekiel. Con ganas de vomitar salieron Brick, Shawn, Dave y Beardo. Alejandro, Charles, B, Lightning y Cameron no parecieron afectados. Este último tal vez porque la bola, le resultaba familiar.

* * *

Una proyección holográfica de Chris apareció a un lado de ellos. Estaban en un lugar devastado con residuos tóxicos por todas partes. Era bastante familiar para 10 de los concursantes.

Chris: Bienvenidos... concursantes, están en... ¡CHERNOBYL!... un lugar completamente bañado de residuos tóxicos.

Jo: Bastante familiar...

Chris: En fin... van a ir en una carrera hasta la meta pero allí hay de por medio 4 desafíos en los que en cada uno van a irse eliminando, los primeros 4 elegirán equipos... ¿alguna pregunta?

Harold: Heemm... si... ¿por que no nos afectan los desechos tóxicos?

Chris: Pues... en primer lugar... la bola donde eran transportados les aplicó una sustancia en la piel para que así no muten... ya que recibimos muchas demandas por un anterior caso de mutación

Algunas personas obviamente ya sabrán de quien se trata.

Chris: Pueden ir en grupos, pero les advierto, ir solos será mejor

* * *

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Charles: No hay razón para estar con alguien que no sea yo

Jo: Pff, como si alguien fuera de mi confianza

Lightning: ¡Lightning ganará esto facilmente... solo!

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

* * *

Los equipos temporales estaban formados, los cuales eran los siguientes:

1\. Alejandro y Heather

2\. Amy y Sammy

3\. B, Dawn y Ella

4\. Beardo, Ezekiel y Staci

5\. Cameron, Mike y Zoey

6\. Cody, Sierra y Trent

7\. Gwen, Harold y Leshawna

8\. Jasmine Shawn y Sky

9\. Katie y Sadie

10\. Noah, Owen e Izzy

11\. Roland y Orlando

En cambio, otros como Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Courtney, Dave, Duncan, Eva, Jo, Lightning, y Scott, decidieron ir solos o iban solos porque no encontraron a alguien con quien ir.

* * *

Chris: Muy bien... empezarán en 3... 2... 1... and...

Todos estaban listos para empezar, obviamente algunos estaban muy confiados en sus habilidades, pero a otros se les notaba que irían directamente a por alguien en específico.

Chris: ...AHORA!

E iniciaron todos lo que sería la primera competencia de la temporada, primero corrieron hacia adelante, donde el Chris holograma se les volvió a aparecer.

Chris: Bienvenido al primera de las 10 pruebas, en esta... tendrán que hacer 'parkour', sobre esto pedazos de Tierra que flotan sobre todos estos residuos tóxicos...

En efecto solo se veían un montón de piedras que flotaban en un desolador río de desperdicios tóxicos.

Chris: ...quedarán eliminados los primeros 4 en llegar hasta el otro lado, cabe decir que aunque los desechos no los maten ni los hagan mutar, se quedarán bastante y será divertido de ver, jeje... así que mala suerte a todos.

Esto último no alentó a muchos participantes a atreverse a cruzar, excepto a algunos entusiastas...

Lightning: ¡Yo lo haré primero!, ¡Sha-bam!

Al parecer él decidió ser el primero y no buena suerte debido a que cuando estaba a punto de llegar...

Lightning: ¡Lo ven tontos, lo voy a logra...ahhhhh!

De un solo se deslizó de una piedra quemándose bastante, pero de un gran salto de dolor llegó al otros lado del río.

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Lightning: ¡Aww!

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

Jo: Si él pudo hacerlo entonces yo también

Eva: ¡Y yo!

Entonces Eva y Jo hicieron una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero y aunque las 2 lo hicieron bien, no se supo quien ganó al final. Brick y Sky también lo hicieron, Dave fue tras esta última y aunque en circunstancias normales no podría hacerlo, su odio por Sky le dió habilidades extremas.

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Dave: No permitiré que Sky gane algo nunca más

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

Jasmine y Shawn también lo hicieron e incluso Shawn se metió en la cabeza que los perseguían zombis

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Shawn: Se que no hay zombis aquí, pero pensar que sí me lleva a superarme a mi mismo, por lo que lo utilizaré hasta que haya un zombi de verdad y me coma el cerebro

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

Mientras B se estaba preguntando como podrían él y sus amigas pasar por allí. Mike decidió usar las habilidades de Svetlana para ayudar a Zoey y a Cameron a cruzar. Lo que le dió la idea a B de cargar a Dawn y a Ella. A pesar de su peso, los bloques podían soportar excepto el último que ante de romperse lanzó a Dawn y a Ella afuera del rió a lo que él se quemó, pero salió a tiempo de allí.

CONFESIONARO/INICIO

B se estaba sobando la espalda con una cara que representaba que le había dolido.

CONFESIONARO/FIN

Owen: No estoy seguro de como vamos a pasar.

Noah: No lo sé... podríamos usar tu peso para que nos lance hasta el otro lado

Izzy: ¡Gran idea!

Izzy agarró a Noah poniéndose de un lado de un bloque, con Owen preparándose para saltar.

Noah: ¿Que?, ¡No!, ¡yo solo estaba bromean...

Owen solo saltó impulsando a Izzy y a Noah demasiado lejos y provocando que Owen se quemara por los residuos con lo que nadó hasta llegar al otro lado.

El Chris holográfico apareció de nuevo.

Chris: Como Izzy y Noah, avanzaron de más, están eliminados

Owen: Creo que no fue tan buena idea después de todo.

A Duncan, Courtney y Scott no les costó pasar esto. Y una alianza tiene problemas.

Harold: No se preocupen chicas, mis locas habilidades nos sacarán de esto

Gwen: No creo que esto funcione...

Harold: ¿A sí?... solo observa...

Harold saltó en uno de los bloques, pero no pudo mantenerse estable y cayó a los desechos y nadó hasta un Tierra.

Harold: ¿Lo ven?

La cámara se alejó indicando que nadó hasta donde había comenzado.

Leshawna: ¿Enserio?

Harold: Solo es un... contratiempo

Y otra alianza también tenía problemas.

Staci: En fin, ¿alguna idea?

Ezekiel: No...

Beardo hizo un sonido indicando negación

Staci puso una cara de decepción

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Staci: Siento que soy la única que coopera en esto, o sea, Ezekiel parece que simplemente se rinde ante todo y Beardo solo está allí haciendo ruidos raros. Tal vez la 'alianza de los perdedores' no funcione, debemos estar con ganadores

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

Los 3 se dirigieron donde estaban Gwen, Leshawna y Harold.

Staci: ¡Hola!, chicos...

Gwen: Hola...

Ezekiel: ¿Ya saben como pasar?

Harold: Estoy en eso...

Ezekiel: O sea... no

Otras alianzas como las hermanas y los hermanos tenían problemas

Amy: ¿En serio no sabes todavía como pasar esto?

Sammy: Es más difícil de lo que parece, ¿si?

Las gemelas siguieron discutiendo mientras Orlando las estaba viendo.

Orlando: Roland... ¿podríamos ayudarlas?

Roland: ¿A quienes?

Orlando: A ellas (señalando a las gemelas)

Roland se echó a reír hasta que Orlando lo detuvo

Orlando: ¿Que es tan gracioso?

Roland: Hermanito, ¿por que siempre te enamoras de rubias?

Orlando: ¡No estoy enamorado de ellas!, solo... quería ayudarlas

Roland: Hermanito... si quieres ayudar a una rubia, ¿por que no mejor ella?

Roland señaló a Blaineley

Orlando: No creo que ella quiera ayuda

Roland: Pues la va a querer

Roland se dirigió a donde estaba Blaineley.

Roland: ¡Hola, Blaineley!, ¿quieres ayuda?

Blaineley: No... esta competencia no es tan importante, asi que planeo quedar eliminada ahorita

Roland: Oh... ¿en serio?

Roland la levantó

Blaineley: ¿Que estas haciendo?

Roland: Ayudándote...

Él la cargó encima de todos los pedazos de Tierra, mientras ella pedía que la bajara

Orlando: No creo que eso sea tan fácil para mí... debe haber alguna manera en que pueda ayudarlas a ellas.

Orlando desvió la mirada a donde estaban Beardo, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, y Staci que aun ideaban como pasar.

Orlando: ¡Si!...

Se dirigió a donde estaban las gemelas

Orlando: Chicas...

Sammy volteó la mirada, ya que recordó a esa voz que hace rato le había ayudado

Amy: ¿Que quieres?

Orlando: Se como cruzar

En otro lugar estaban Alejandro y Heather que por alguna razón aun no habían cruzado.

Alejandro: ¿Crees que ya es hora de cruzar?

Heather: ¿Y por que no lo habíamos hecho antes?

Alejandro: Quería que los nuevos lo hicieran primero, para asegurarse que no intentaran nada

Heather: ¿Y aquel que se llama Charles ya lo hizo?

Alejandro: Seguro que sí

Entonces se subió encima de Alejandro, lo que no sabían es que tras ellos fue Charles con una mirada rara.

Gwen: ¿Entonces tu plan es que todos nos subamos a ese bloque, que Beardo salte para impulsarnos ya que como somos muchos caeremos justo donde es, y de allí el va a agarrar ese otro bloque que lo impulsaría a él?

Orlando: En efecto...

Ezekiel: Podría funcionar...

Harold: Si...

Sammy: Yo digo que funcionará.

Orlando se sonrojó al escuchar esto, Sammy también

Amy: Pero si no funciona, ¡ya verás!

Amy, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Sammy, Staci y Orlando se pusieron en posición. Beardo saltó a un lado de ellos impulsándolos llegando todos a la meta. Como Alejandro y Heather estaban por llegar y Beardo y Charles quedarían eliminados, Beardo tomó lo más rápido que pudo la roca y la tiró a un lado de él lo que lo impulsó a él también, aunque Alejandro y Heather habían llegado.

Alejandro: Jeje, demasiado fáci...

Charles: ¡Sorpresa!

Resulta que Charles los había empujado a ambos afuera de la Tierra, consiguiendo llegar Beardo y él.

Chris: Alejandro y Heather están eliminados.

Alejandro: ¡No es justo!

Chris: No me importa.

CONFESIONARIO/INCIO

Alejandro: ¡Ese Charles, ya la tiene cantada!

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

Aun quedaban 36 de los participantes, listos para el segundo desafío.

* * *

Chris: ¡Listos para el segundo desafío!, en este deberán recordar un código de colores que deberán poner allí.

Había una puerta donde había que poner una clave de 4 colores entre azul, rojo, amarillo, verde, morado y naranja.

Chris: El código es...

De repente el Chris holográfico desapareció sin dejar saber a los concursantes cuál era el código

Lightning: ¡Lightning no necesita saber el código!, su instinto es el mejor

Lightning presionó el color azul, pero entonces la puerta lo electrocutó dejándolo inconsciente. Jo dió el siguiente paso

Jo: Bueno el azul, obviamente no es, asi que...

Presionó el color amarillo pero igualmente resultó electrocutada

Eva: Jeje, tonta, era obvio que era el rojo

Presionó el color rojo aunque al igual que los otros 2, salió electrocutada

Nadie se atrevía a presionar otro botón. Hasta que Brick lleno de valor dió un paso al frente.

Brick: Obviamente no lo lograré, pero no dejaré que nadie más salga herido,

Otra vez presionó el azul, aun sabiendo que ese no era. Obviamente también salió electrocutado aunque su sacrificio sirvió para que los demás pasaran.

Chris: Lightning, Jo, Eva y Brick eliminados.

El tercer desafío parecía simple, pues solo había un gran campo sin nada aparentemente peligroso

* * *

Chris: Bienvenidos a su tercer desafío, aquí solamente deberán correr hasta la meta.

Dave: ¿Eso es todo?

Chris: Probablemente...

El Chris holográfico desapareció dejando a los concursantes extrañados.

Sky: No importa...

Cuando Sky empezó a correr, Dave fue tras ella

Todos los demás también empezaron a correr.

Dave: Ríndete Sky, no podrás ganar

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Sky: Aunque quiera arreglar las cosas con Dave, ¡el ya me está frustrando!

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

De repente la Tierra empezó a tiemblar y un gusano salió del suelo y atacó a Sky, a la cual se tragó entera

Dave: Jajajaja

Después también atacó a Dave, al cual también se tragó entero

Jasmine: Recuerda... solo piensa que te persigue un grupo de zombis

Shawn: ¡Eso haré!

Pero de repente el gusano apareció y se los tragó a ambos.

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Shawn: Debí haber imaginado a un zombi más grande

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

Chris: Sky, Dave, Jasmine y Shawn están eliminados. Rick descansa

Entonces el gusano puso una cara más inocente, escupiendo a Sky, Dave, Jasmine y Shawn, y volviendo al suelo

* * *

Ya con un camino libre los demás concursantes pasaron sin dificultades, hasta que el Chris holográfico apareció de nuevo.

Chris: Bienvenidos a la cuartas prueba, y la prueba más divertida para mí

Todos quedaron bastante preocupados, porque esto significa que algo malo venía para ellos.

Chris: Para los que se estén preguntando, verán... allí, hay un robot

Y sí, un pequeño robot apareció y al parecer era manejado por Chris con un pequeño control remoto.

Chris: Con este voy a poder lanzar descargas eléctricas a quien me dé la gana, presionando un botón

El robot cambió su cara y sacó una pistola que lanzaba descargas eléctricas, se las lanzó a unos animales mutantes que andaban por allí, para demostrar su poder, a los cuales dejó inconscientes.

Chris: Yo mismo eliminaré a los concursantes que a mí me han parecido bastante aburridos...

El robot empezó a levitar apuntando a todos los concursantes por lo que nadie estaba seguro.

Chris: El primero es...

...

...

...

...

...

... ¡B!.

El robot disparó un choque eléctrico que dio de lleno al chico callado, sorprendiendo a Dawn y a Ella.

Ella: ¿Por que hizo eso?

Chris: Él las estaba ayudando demasiado, en fin, el segundo es...

...

...

...

...

...

... ¡Owen!

Owen: ¡¿Qué?!

El robot disparó otro choque eléctrico que le dió a Owen dejándolo inconsciente

Chris: Tú no estabas ayudando a nadie... y por último, las siguientes son...

...

...

...

...

...

... ¡Sadie y Katie!

Sadie y Katie: ¡¿Qué?!

Nuevamente el robot disparó dos choques eléctricos que les dió a ambas chicas.

Chris: Ustedes se ayudaban demasiado entre sí. Pero bueno, es hora del siguiente desafío, den un paso al frente.

Los 24 concursantes que aun quedaban dieron el paso, y el Chris hológrafico apareció de nuevo.

* * *

Chris: Bienvenidos al quinto desafío, en este deberán pelear con un viejo conocido.

De entre las sombras apareció un tiburón con piernas y brazos, se trataba de Colmillo.

Scott: ¡¿Qué?!

Chris: Si... después de la destrucción de la anterior isla, Colmillo buscó un lugar con desechos tóxicos donde pudiera vivir y por eso está aquí.

Colmillo fue directamente por Scott, dando pie a que los demás pudieran escapar, Colmillo se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que agarró también a Cameron, Mike y Zoey ya que también los conocía de antes.

Mike: Creo que nos recuerda.

Cameron: Probablemente...

Zoey: Hola Colmillo...

CONFESIONARIO/INICIO

Estaba Colmillo, riéndose, probablemente de los golpes que estaba dando a sus rivales

CONFESIONARIO/FIN

* * *

Chris: Quedan solo la mitad de los concursantes, los cuales son: Amy, Beth, Blaineley, Charles, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Orlando, Roland, Samey, Sierra, Staci, y Trent. ¿Quienes serán los 4 ganadores?, ¿A quienes elegirán?, descubránlo en el siguiente...

...

Drama...

...

Total...

...

History.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Notas: Bueno amigos, eso es todo, el capítulo puede parecer muchísimo, pero les aseguro que en un principio iba a ser bastante más grande e iba a incluir todas las 10 pruebas e incluso la elección de los equipos, pero lo leí y ví que iba a ser extremadamente largo, así que por ahora, entreténganse con esto. Espero les haya gustado denme su opinión en una escala de 0 a 100 pasa ser más exactos.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.

xandra19: gracias por desearme suerte, espero tenerla de verdad y ver que gente este interesada en este me alienta a continuar. Debo admitir que soy bastante bueno en la clase de historia, no me considero un experto, pero se lo esencial, y creo que lo de las situaciones entre personajes prefiero iniciar con eso aunque también me gustará hacer lo de los 'choque generacionales' para ver como interactúan entre sí. Una vez más gracias por desearme suerte.

Ashabi: Wow, ¿tengo una admiradora?, tengo que decirte que momentos así van a aparecer muchos en este fanfic, pero no solo de ellos 2 claro está. La verdad me siento más cómodo, usando el formato script, pero el otro formato, también lo puedo usar, veré si se me da bien. Creo que en este capítulo corregí eso que dices, la verdad fue más que todo un experimento pero veo que no funciona. PD: Yo también te amo...


End file.
